


The Razor's Edge

by LaKoda0518



Series: A Lifetime of Firsts and Other Interesting Encounters: A Ficlet Series from "Making You Mine" [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Army Doctor John Watson, Behind the Scenes, Bisexual John Watson, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Captain John Watson, Facial Shaving, Flashbacks, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past James Sholto/John Watson, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: A flashback to John's army days as well as a few of his first... ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I am getting ready to add to the "Making you Mine" Teacher AU! This ficlet series will be a few behind the scenes snipets and flashbacks to take a deeper look into John's past life in the army! Needless to say, James Sholto befriends him in Afghanistan and things take a pretty interesting turn from there on out!! ❤️😍

"Ow! Shit!" John swore under his breath, swiping his thumb over the thin cut on his jaw. He lowered the razor in his left hand and leaned closer to the poorly hung mirror over the rickety sink. It was always a bitch shaving in the barracks, even for someone his height, with the angled down mirrors and the dim lighting; not to mention the low water pressure. The more he thought about it, it wasn't really a surprise that he'd managed to nick himself. No, truthfully, he felt like he'd cut himself shaving more in the last three months than he ever had throughout his teenage years. 

'Welcome to Afghanistan!' he thought as he rolled his eyes and huffed out an irritated breath. Why did he have to shave for the army anyway? When he thought about it, it really did seem like a stupid rule. Just because the army liked them to look clean cut didn't mean that it affected their skills in combat or in the operating tents. Besides, he hated how young he looked when he shaved. It was nice having a bit of scruff to make him look more mature and more like his age. Why did the army insist on him looking like he'd just stepped into his freshman year of high school? 

He turned on the tap and listened as the pipes groaned and the water finally sputtered to life. He let the pressure build up and ran his razor under the weak stream before bringing it up to his skin once again. With a clean swipe, he cleared away another strip of hair along his jaw. 

He flicked the residue into the sink and made another pass. Another swipe of blade over skin, another cut.

"Goddammit!" He growled and chucked his razor into the sink before slamming the edge of his fist against the wall. For fuck's sake, when he got out of the army, he wasn't going to shave more than once a year, if that! 

"It's not the razor or the conditions, you know…" came a deep voice from somewhere behind him.

John jumped, startled at the realization he'd been being watched. What was wrong with people?! Didn't he deserved at least ten minutes of privacy? Even more irritated now, he whipped around to confront the intruder but stopped short when he saw his commanding officer leaning against the door frame.

"Major Sholto…" John breathed, surprised to see the all-too-familiar face staring back at him. In the daylight hours, the man was positively intimidating, all strong features and chiseled jawline but, here and now, something was different; more human. The Major's soft smirk and the dark shirt hanging untucked from his fatigue trousers gave off a sense of comfort that made John's breath catch I'm his chest. 

Yes, John had known for years that he fancied both men and women, so it wasn't a shock that he found the Major attractive. He knew better than to act on it, anyway, what with their ranks and duties coming into play… but something about the way Major Sholto was looking at him just now sent a spark of interest straight to his groin.

"It's you," the Major whispered, tipping his chin in John's direction.

"Wh- it's what?" John spluttered out, realizing a fraction of a second too late that the other man was referring to his shaving dilemma. "Oh! That…" he stated, attempting to recover but not without missing the glint of curiosity in his commanding officer's eye. Shit, was I that obvious?

Whatever the Major had seen, however, he seemed to let it go. Instead, he took a step toward the sink and fished John's razor out from beneath the still sputtering tap. He turned the water off and wiped the blade on a nearby flannel before turning back to John; raising the blade and gesturing for him to step closer.

Is he asking to…? Nope, don't overanalyse this, Watson...

Clearing his throat, John took a step forward and ducked his head. "Uh, yes, sir… thank you, sir," he managed, doing his best not to overthink the situation. He considered the Major his friend, after all. Surely it wasn't all that unheard of for a higher ranking officer to help out one of his men with a personal task if it made life easier.

The Major cupped John's chin in his left hand and the calluses of his thumb and forefinger felt rough against John's skin, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He suppressed the gasp that threatened to slip from his lips and closed his eyes instead. It was just a shave for God's sake… surely, he could get through this without acting like a horny teenager. 

Get it together, you idiot…

He stood stock still for what felt like several minutes before he felt the other man move. The blade of the razor finally moved over his cheek in one long, slow motion and the Major's grip on his chin tightened slightly before John felt his head being tilted first one way, then the other. 

"You're too tense, Watson," Major Sholto observed, shifting his thumb slightly over John's jaw. "That's why you keep slicing yourself up like that,".

Tense? Was he? He hadn't noticed…

John opened his eyes and sucked in a breath as he realised just how close the Major's face was to his own, now. It wasn't that big of a deal, of course. Soldiers stood in close contact with one another all the time; it was only natural to begin to lose all sense of personal space the longer you were in such close quarters with one another. They did practically live on top of one another, as well; bunks only placed with enough space to stand sideways between them and what not. Why, John couldn't count on both hands the number of times he'd even heard a comrade rubbing one out in the quiet of the night…

Wait, why was he even thinking about that?

The Major's thumb brushed over his smooth cheek, recapturing his attention, and John swallowed hard. As he met his commanding officer's gaze, what he saw there sent a flush of heat over his face. The other man was eyeing him with an intense look of concentration, almost as if he was picking his brain apart piece by piece. 'If he was… what would he see?' John thought to himself as his tongue slipped out to lick over his lips subconsciously. 

The Major's eyebrows flicked up in a curious expression, licking his own lips in return. "Tell me… Do you have a girl back home, Watson?" he asked, pressing forward ever so slightly. 

The question struck John like a heavy blow to the chest and his eyes widened in understanding. Was this really happening? He shook his head, slightly and felt his heart quicken. "No, sir, I don't," John answered, trying to keep a firm hold on his conscience. Deep down, he knew that entangling himself into something with another officer - especially one who outranked him - could quite possibly be the stupidest decision of his military career. However, a deeper part of himself was finding it quite difficult to care about the potential consequences that his next actions may warrant. 

"That's a shame… a real waste, actually… A man like you with no one to call his own…"

The Major hummed in understanding as the words left his lips and his eyes raked over John's body, making John's heart hammer even harder in his chest. Somehow, he knew exactly what was about to happen, yet he still couldn't bring himself to stop it as the Major took a step closer. Their lips met in a tender, gentle brush of a kiss and John's eyes slipped closed, losing himself instantly.

It had been months since he had even kissed another person and even longer since he had kissed another man. Granted that first kiss with another man had happened in the field house at Uni after winning a major rugby match. He'd been caught staring a little too longingly at a teammate when he'd found himself pushed up against the lockers with Thomas Everidge's tongue down his throat. 

"That enough to get it out of your system, Watson?" Thomas had growled against his lips before shoving off and heading to the showers. The words had stung a bit, but the kiss had been phenomenal. The sensation of which was something he had missed more than he could have ever imagined. The Major's lips were different from that first kiss: dry and soft, perfectly pliable against John's as he took a step forward to press himself flush against the other man. He could feel every last ounce of his resolve beginning to crumble and his mind raced with thoughts of what could possibly come next. 

With a sigh, Major Sholto broke the kiss and let the hand cupping John's chin slide up and over the nape of John's neck to pull him closer so that his cheek rested against the Major's shoulder. His height in contrast to the taller man's placed him at the perfect angle to nuzzle against the side of the Major's neck before pressing a daring kiss to the exposed pulse point. Above him, he heard the Major sigh and the man's other hand settled lightly on John's hip. 

John took the gesture as confirmation of consent and he kissed the delicate pulse point once again, letting go of his insecurities. This time, he let the tip of his tongue flick out to lick lazily over the man's carotid artery, relishing the deep groan of approval he received in response. He lapped at the place once more before grazing his teeth over the soft skin, biting ever so slightly.

"Christ, Watson…" the Major panted through a moan. He bucked his hips forward into John's belly and the hand gripping John's waist strengthened its grip.

"Sir?" John queried; his voice wavering slightly. Surprise and a thrill of excitement welled up inside of him as the man's growing hardness between them pressed insistently against John's belly. He could feel his own arousal twitch against the canvas fabric of his fatigue trousers and it took all he had in him not to push upward to capture his commanding officer's lips once again.

No, that wouldn't do… No matter the situation, he was still the Major's subordinate. He would be patient and wait for orders… just like he was used to.

It was Major Sholto who swallowed then and he pulled back just far enough so that he was able to glance down at John. The taller man's eyes were blown wide with a mixture of lust and arousal and John felt the leftover blood in his brain shoot straight to his rapidly filling cock as the order came loud and clear.

"Back against the wall, soldier…"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's 'close encounter' with his commanding officer just got closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the the first segment of this Jolto flashback linked to the Teacher AU Making You Mine :) 
> 
> Special thanks to those who loved the first portion and my besties for their backup and proof reading! ❤️❤️❤️

John's back hit the stone wall faster than he'd anticipated as he hurriedly backed against it. It was strange, this new development between himself and his commanding officer. So strange in fact that John was having trouble mentally piecing the scenario together as his body seemed to be running full steam ahead without any sort of input from his brain. It was almost as if he were running on autopilot. The very idea of what was happening should have scared him shitless, but it didn’t. 

Major Sholto advanced on him and quickly captured one of John's wrists, holding it up to examine it as he pressed a gentle kiss to the pulse point. “All right there, soldier?” he asked, smirking as he pressed his first two fingers against John’s skin; obviously amused by the way John’s pulse beat an erratic rhythm against his skin. With a curious glint in his eye, the Major dipped his head to press a kiss into John’s palm before gripping John’s other wrist with his free hand; bringing them together above his head. 

John’s breath caught in his throat as his ‘fight or flight’ response kicked into high gear. Having his wrists restrained above his head triggered an intense desire to fight back against the Major’s grip, but he forced himself to resist the urge. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he was getting himself into, but he knew that whatever it was was certainly going to be interesting. The kiss they had shared had already piqued John’s interest in the situation at hand and he had a feeling that, as long as he played his cards right, he was going to be in for a hell of a lot more than that.

Major Sholto’s free hand slipped down to John's hip and unhooked the stethoscope from his pocket. "Don't need to damage that, Captain," he said, placing the instrument on the sink as he pressed his lower body firmly against John's.

The Major's answering hardness sent a shiver down John's spine and he felt his entire body run hot. The hand that had removed his stethoscope made its way back up to his chest and calloused fingers curled into the fabric of his vest as Major Sholto pressed his muscular forearm against John's chest; effectively pinning his chest to the wall, as well. 

_ Fuck…  _

Thoroughly convinced he was dreaming, John did his best to sort through his situation is his head. His commanding officer's hard cock was pressed against his own, the Major had pinned him against a wall in the showers, and John could feel his entire body screaming at him to retreat, to excuse himself, but he knew it was a lost cause. At the moment, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than for the Major to bend him over the sink and fuck his brains out until he couldn't speak.

_ Fuck, how had this happened? What was happening exactly? And how the hell would he explain this if anyone were to walk in on them? _

In one swift movement, the Major's heavy boot collided with John's bare right foot and kicked it out, spreading his legs and widening his stance. As Major Sholto's strong thigh wedged up between John's legs, John heard himself gasp and his head smacked against the brick with a sharp sting of pain. 

"Don't hurt yourself, soldier... I'd hate to have to stop," Major Sholto smirked; seemingly taking mental notes on how John's body was reacting to the things that he did to him. 

Unable to form a coherent response, John heard himself whimper and couldn't fight the urge to press his hips into the Major's thigh, grinding down on the firm muscle and gasping as the contact set his entire body on fire. 

Oh this was more than a bit not good… but at the same time, it was the most erotic experience John had ever actually had to date. If Major Sholto had been a woman, John knew he would have been aroused and maybe he would have even fucked her after the foreplay had turned to urgency as it always seemed to do. But Major Sholto wasn't a woman and, by God, John was finding it hard to keep his composure. His cock ached in the confines of his canvas field fatigues and he arched his back to alleviate some of the pressure at his crotch. 

He felt the hem of his white vest raise up to expose the defined vee of his groin where a soft trail of hair disappeared into his trousers and the Major let out a deep groan. "Oh my…" Major Sholto breathed, licking his lips as his eyes settled on the exposed red and white of John's pants peeking out at his hip. "Red… you're quite the naughty little thing, aren't you?" the Major hummed into John's ear as he leaned close and sucked John's earlobe into his mouth. 

The Major licked and nipped and hummed around the sensitive skin and John cried out as his commander bit down particularly hard at one point. John's hips bucked against Major Sholto's thigh, unable to stand the lack of friction any longer. Knowing exactly how dire his situation was becoming, John tried his best to stay quiet but it was no use. One more hard nip and John let out a breathy shout.

"Major!" he panted, "Oh, God… Oh, fuck….".

The Major grinned against his cheek and peppered his jawline with sensual kisses. "That's it… just like that. I can tell you like this; you want to come so badly it's hard to fight it so just let go. Come, soldier…"

_ What?!  _ John knew he couldn't have heard him right. There was no possible way that Major Sholto wanted him to really do what he seemed to be suggesting. "But…  _ oh, fuck!  _ Please, sir… Don't make me… don't make do this," he groaned, shaking his head rapidly as his hips bucked involuntarily. He hadn't come in his pants in God knows how long! How humiliating would that be to lose control in front of a man he admired and held the utmost respect for? John was a bloody soldier for Christ's sake! How would he ever live it down?

The Major ducked his head and kissed John fiercely then, crashing their mouths together hard enough to bruise before smirking against John's lips. The Major tilted his head a moment later in order to run his tongue along the edge of John's ear, making him gasp. "I believe I told you to do something, soldier… and you should know by now that, if I tell you to do something, that's an order…  _ Captain…" _

The simplicity of the command sent John's mind into a downward spiral and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He bucked his hips erratically, grinding deliciously against the Major's thigh as he felt the intensity of his orgasm rip through him. He was only vaguely aware of the incoherent stream of curses and moans that spilled from his lips; the sensation gripping him so tightly. He could feel every twitch of his cock, restrained as it was, as he came; his thick and sticky release beginning to soak through the fabric of his red pants. 

After what felt like an eternity, his hips began to still and John's head dropped back against the wall as he struggled to catch his breath. The Major's grip on his hip and vest loosened slowly and he felt as if his heart might beat right out of his chest.  _ What the hell just happened? _

"At ease, Soldier…Well, done,". The praise was soft and quiet, barely a whispered kiss against John's ear before the Major turned to leave. The action barely registered on John's radar as his brain struggled to come back online, but he finally began to realize that he was being left to himself once again. Without thinking, John's hand shot forward and caught the cuff of his commander's shirt. He knew he was reacting purely on instinct now but something in him didn't want the Major to leave. Not just yet…

Major Sholto turned over his shoulder to glance down at John's fingers gripped tightly in the fabric of his shirt before meeting John's eye. "Yes, Captain?" he asked, amusement glittering in his pale blue eyes. 

John licked his lips, not knowing how to say what he was thinking, so he tugged the man's sleeve, beckoning him closer. He knew he lacked the proper sexual experience in this case, but he was eager to return the favor. However, the Major seemed to understand exactly what was going through John's mind and his shoulders visibly tensed. Standing his ground, the Major Sholto dipped his head to John out of respect and used his other hand to untangle John's fingers from his sleeve as he made his way back to the door. "Another time, perhaps… Get some sleep, Captain. You still have a lot to learn, yet,".

  
  


_ Jesus fucking Christ… _

  
  



End file.
